Hey Shinlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas!
by Vegetas-True-Love77
Summary: Trunks and Goten wish Bardock and King Vegeta to their time line and Vegeta and Bulma find out! More chars later! Its a cute story! R&R plz! REEDITED! PART 7 Ch 6 IS UP!
1. Prologue

----- 

(A/N): First of all, this is an A/U. So far, the main characters are Trunks, Goten, King Vegeta, Bardock, Prince Vegeta, and Bulma. Others will join later . . Enjoy and R&R! Don't forget to REVIEW!

-VTL

-----

Disclaimer: Hey, listen! I know I don't own it! I already feel bad enough! Don't rub it in my face! T-T . . . Well, at least if I owned it, DBZ would suck. -.-() So, I am glad Akira Toriyama decided to create it. Once again, I do NOT own DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters. However, I do own this story and any original characters I happen to create! SO DON'T STEAL THEM! Plz review -.-(). And now, without further ado, on to the story!

-----

"Hey Shenlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas!"

Prologue

-----

Two figures dropped from the sky and landed gracefully in a large grassy plain. The two were best friends named Trunks and Goten. They dropped seven fist-sized balls and re-arranged them in a pattern they were once told of during a bedtime story. The younger of the two turned to face the purple haired boy.

"Trunks! We did it! We did it! Lets make our wishes!" Goten yelled excitedly at his older best friend. Trunks smirked back at his hyper buddy and nodded in agreement. "ETERNAL DRAGON! COME OUT AND GRANT OUR WISHES!" the nine year-old demi-Saiyajin yelled to the sky.

A blinding flash of white light filled the area, making the children look away in pain. After the light formed into the dragon we all know so well, the boys had the chance to see the Eternal Dragon clearly. They stared in awe at it's magnificence but were brought back into reality by Shenlong's loud voice.

"Who has summoned me? Make your first wish!" boomed the dragon. The eager eight year-old decided to go first. "Mr. Dragon sir? I want my dad's dad to come here!" shouted Goten. Trunks decided not to wait to make his wish. "And I wish for my dad's dad to come here, too!" When the boys finished, the dragon's red eyes glowed twice and then the blinding light returned. "Your wishes have been granted. Now, I bid you farewell!" and just like that, he was gone. When the boys opened their eyes they saw the seven dragonballs shoot off in different directions. They also saw two men standing infront of them looking extreamly confused.

-----

(A/N): Well, how did y'all like it? The rest of the chapters will be funny, sad, happy and all that other stuff all together! . Anyways, the next chapter is pretty much finished. It should be out in a few days (depending on how quick I can get it typed and how quick the can post it ). Please be looking for it and don't forget to review. Thanks!  
P.S. Thank you to all the ppl that have (and will soon) written me a review for my other story "Xero's Revenge"! I'm happy that atleats TEN ppl have read it. -.-() Hopefully my little note here will get it some publicity! (I should not have put all the chapters up at once.. I was a horrible little newbie when I did that! LOL!) Come on, though! Its a good story.. Vegeta is a little ooc... But hey, its a romance thing and ya never know, Veggie could have actually been soft during that time... ANYways, it is a very interesting and suspencefull story. It's not only a B/V get together but its another battle saga! The Xero saga! Read it - I PROMISE you that its good! See ya!

-VTL

-----


	2. Chapter one: Identities Revealed

----- 

(A/N): TY to all my reviewers for this story! I ish happy. Well, you asked for it so I wrote it! Here it is! The second chapter to "Hey Shenlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas!" R/R! Oh yeah, the -s are the character's thoughts! Enjoy and review!

-VTL

-----

Chapter one: Identities Revealed

-----

It was just another day at the Capsule Corporation - or so the residents of it thought. Vegeta was walking out of the kitchen with his hands full of all sorts of foods - breakfast, lunch, AND dinner - when he suddenly stopped where he was and dropped the food on the tile floor, breaking several glass containers. He quickly turned in the direction that Trunks and Goten were in and stared with a concerned look on his face. -Somethings wrong...- Bulma walked in the room at this time and saw the spilt food and Vegeta's stance and expression. "Vegeta?...Whats wrong? What is it?" asked his wife in a concerned tone. "...There's someone... No wait! There's Two!... They're with Trunks and Kakarotto's Brat!... T-... They seem so-... familiar..." Vegeta looked to the floor and then back to his beloved wife. "I need to go check on them..." he said as he turned to leave. She grabbed onto his hand firmly, stopping him. -Please let me come! Please let me come!- He turned and looked at her pleading eyes.

"I want to come, too!" Bulma begged him. He replied "I think-... That would be to dangerous". "But he's my son also! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not! I'll follow you if I have to!" she screamed back. He got the picture and kept quiet now. Gently, he picked her up and flew off towards their son. They immediately noticed the dark sky change back to a normal sunny day.

-----

"WOW! They look just like our dads!" Trunks said excitedly as he and Goten ran to their Grandpas. Goten, who expected his grandpa to be as playfull as Goku, jumped on top of Bardock, knocking him over. Trunks cautiously walked up to King Vegeta, fearing him to be like the Vegeta he calls 'dad', and slowly hugged K. Vegeta's leg, cutting off circulation. "ACK! Remove yourself from me at once, child!" yelled the shocked king who was now shaking his leg rapidly to get the nine year-old child off his now numb leg. Bardock was also having some trouble trying despretly to pry the eight year-old off his neck so he could breath. "Get off me, brat!"

At this time, Vegeta landed infront of the group and set down Bulma. Then he got a chance to look up and see the scene before him. What he saw shocked him. He was almost speachless. "!... F- ... F- ... Father?... F-... F- ...?" he managed to choke out. King Vegeta stopped as he stared at the man before him and Trunks quickly leaped off hoping that his father didn't see his embarrassing behavior. Goten jumped a few feet, after hearing the voice that obviously belonged to Vegeta, and landed between Trunks and Bardock. -Oh great! We're fried toast!... Mmmm... Toast!... I'm hungry!- "D-..Dad! Mom! What are you doing here!... I- ... I- ..." Trunks said as he stood infront of his grandpa, as if trying to hide him from Vegeta's view. Vegeta took a step closer to the men from the past. "..Father?... Master?..." he continued and ignored Trunks' question. Bulma was startled by his words and said "You dad is alive? Your teacher is here, too? Who exactly are they, how did they get here, why does your 'master' look like Goku, and WHAT IS GOING ON!"

-----

(A/N): Soo, wha'd ya think of the first chapter? Want me to keep going? Have any suggestions? Is it to long or too short? What do you have to say? I don't mind flames, but please, if it doesn't even have anything to do with my story, write it on someone elses review!T-T Anyways, review plz. It is not only there to give me ideas but it can also motivate me and help me to get the next chapter posted sooner! So please review!

-VTL

-----


	3. Chapter two: Silence

----- 

(A/N): WOW! 23 reviews so far! Thats more than my already finished B/V Xero's Revenge! TY! I feel so appreciated! Well, you all asked for a longer chapter, soooo, heres your longer chapter! This ones pretty funny and I assure you, theres lots of . . . . Silence! Well, heres the next chapter of "Hey Shenlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas!" Enjoy and of course, review (leave me your e-mail and I will put you on the mailing list so you will know when the next ch. is up!) before I sik Vege-chan on you all. Mwahahahaaaaa! AND if I don't get enough reviews, I just might not feel like putting the next ch. up very soon: ) I know, I ish so evil. And proud of it!

ALSO, before I go, I'm about to start a new fic! It isn't exactly new because it's a sequel to my first fic, "Xero's Revenge". It isn't mainly a B/V (it does have some B/V in it). I know, gasp! not a B/V? lol! I love B/Vs to death, BUT, like this fic, some storys just have to be written! It should be up soon! It is VERY original and it is for one of my best internet pals ! So keep looking for it soon! And here is a hint as to what its about: Its a Bra+(wouldn't you like to know) parring And Brolly is there too! AND theres a new evil, Kakkon! Ok now, I've rambled enough for this chapter soooo, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
-VTL

-----

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except my made up characters and my storys! Don't sue me, for I have no money! Plus, if you do, Vege-chan will NOT be happy: '

-----

Chapter two: Silence

-----

Silence filled the grassy plain. Goten was the first to speak up. "My grandpa is your teacher?" Goten looked questioningly at Vegeta. "Bardock was a scientific genius. He created many things like the artificial moon blast that transforms Saiyajin with tails into huge ugly Were-monkeys at the sight of it. Bardock-sensei was my sciences teacher and one of my many sparring partners." He awkwardly bowed, showing respect, to his should-be-dead teacher from the past. He then walked, also awkwardly towards his father, the King of Vegeta-sei, and stood infront of him. He soluted him and bowed before addressing him. "Father . . . . Why did you wish them here?" Vegeta yelled at Trunks and Goten while still keeping eye contact with his father.

Silence fell upon the six again. Trunks spoke up first this time. "We wanted to meet our grandpas because you never want to talk about them when we ask so we were curious and-" He was cut of by Vegeta. "Boy, you talk to much. Just like your mother!" Vegeta stated with a smirk and Trunks blushed a little. King Vegeta spoke now. "You aren't happy to see your own father, Vegeta? . . . And where is your tail? . . . This brat is your son? . . Where is his tail? . . . And purple hair is not a Saiyajin color! Who is his mother? The heir is a half-breed?" He ended with a frown.

Vegeta's eyes widened at this and a sweatdrop appeared. " . . . Er- . . . . . W- . . Well . . . One half Saiyajin is better than none . . . . R- . . Right? . . My tail was cut of by a fat b-----d -.-() and we cut Trunks' off for safety when he was a child . . . . H- . . H- . . His m- . . mother . . is her." He pointed at Bulma. Bardock smirked. "I knew that!" "How could you possibly know that? Its not like you can see the future!" the king replied. "Well, actually I-" Then Vegeta's words sunk into the kings over working brain. (I'm not saying he is stupid. Just old.) He stormed up to his son with rage in his eyes. "YOUR MATE IS AN EARTHLING! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE SAIYAJIN RACE LIKE THIS! You are not worthy of the title 'Saiyajin no Ouji'!" the enraged king hollored down at his son who was looking at the ground now. The tall king towered over the five-foot-something prince. " . . . W- . . WELL ISN'T HAVING NO SON WORSE THAN HAVING A HALF BREAD? DO YOU WANT THE SAIYAJIN RACE TO DIE OUT!" The prince yelled back as he tried to get over his childish fear of his father's dissapproval.

". . . . WELL, If you wished US back, you could have wished a Saiyajin mate back, TOO!" The king was furious now and he now had his back to his son. " . . . By the time I even thought of getting a mate . . . I already deeply cared for this woman . . . I didn't WANT anyone else!" Vegeta replied making King Vegeta turn and stare at Vegeta. Silence once again filled the vast field of grass.

Bulma interupted the silence this time as her stomach grumbled loudly, followed by Vegeta, King Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Bardock's stomachs growling in unison. Six sweatdrops also followed closely behind. "Uh . . Heh heh . . Why don't we all go to Capsule Corp. and have lunch?" suggested Bulma with a sigh. ". . . Fine," replied Vegeta, "Lets go." He picked her up and motioned for everyone to follow as he flew off for his home. "What is a Cap-sill Corpe?" asked a fairly confused King Vegeta. Bardock shrugged his shoulders to answer his king. "How the hell should I know? . ." This whole day was really wearing him out.

-----

Mrs. Briefs walked out of the kitchen and came upon the food that Vegeta had dropped earlier. "Hmmm? . . . Now how did that get there? . . . Oh well." she chirped and smiled as she began to pick up the food. Vegeta opened the front door and saw Mrs. Briefs picking up HIS food. "Woman! What are you doing with MY food!" he shouted. "Oh lighten up, Vegeta! She is only putting it away before it spoils!" Bulma scolded him as she held the door open to let the guests in. "Hmph!" was all she recieved as a reply from her love.

Then, IT happened. One of the WORST possible things that could have happened, did: Mrs. Briefs saw King Vegeta! She zipped right up to him, dropping Vegeta's food back on the ground of course, and hugged onto the embarrassed king's arm. "Oh my! You're quite the looker!" she chirped, making the king blush profusely. "MOTHER! YOU'RE A MARRIED WOMAN! STOP FLIRTING WITH VEGETA'S DAD!" Bulma screamed. "You're Veggie-chan's father? . . . Oh . . Now I think I see the resemblance . . Silly me!" she smiled and everyone in the room except her did the 'Classic Anime Fall' (TM). "I think i'll go put on some tea!" she chirped in her sickly sweet voice again. "And I'll help make lunch." Bulma added with a sigh as she, too, went into the kitchen.

Silence filled the living room. " . . . . . . . . . Dad? . . . . Are you mad at me?" Trunks questioned his father. " . . . No. This isn't your fault . . . Go play in your room with Goten now. I have things to discuss with your Grandparents. We'll get you when lunch is ready." Vegeta watched as Goten and Trunks slowly climbed up the stairs and went into Trunks' room. He then sent a Serv-o-bot (TM) up to watch them and keep them out of hearing range. " . . . . . . . So this is the Future . . . ?" said Bardock in a questioning voice. "Yes . . . ," replied Vegeta, "What was happening when you last were on Vegeta-sei?" he looked at King Vegeta. "I was about to be killed by Frieza while trying to get you back." the king told his son. "And I was about to get blown up with my planet while seeing my son's future . . . " noticing stares from the king when he said he could see the future, he added "I was given the abillity a few days ago . . I mean . . Before I was going to die . ." "So then, your both from different timelines . . . . . . You can't go back now. You're stuck here . . . ," Vegeta said looking down, "forever . . . ." Mrs. Briefs walked in with a tray. "Tea anyone?"

-----

(A/N): LOL! I love this chapter! I tried to make this longer and get it out quickly! I want everyone to review this chapter now! AND LEAVE ME YOUR E-MAIL SO I CAN ADD YOU TO THE MAILING LIST SO YOU'LL KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CH. IS OUT! Plz review! I need motivation and a plot! I don't know where i'm going with this now! 0.0() HELP ME! GIVE ME IDEAS! Well, I g2g. Its 10:30 on a school night and my parents are yelling! REVIEW PLEASE!

-VTL

-----


	4. Chapter three: Questions and Answers

----- 

(A/N): 39 Reviews so far. Pretty good! But my ego will NEVER be too full so keep'em coming! Thank you all who reviewed my story! hugs all the reviewers I appreciate it! Well, I have a bad case of writers block right now so this story might just be a bunch of ramblings... lol But i'll try to get through it. The only reason i'm putting this out during my writers block is because no one has given me any ideas in the reviews and i'm not getting any more reviews because my story is too far down the list...

And i've started my ramblings already.. -.-() Sorry. I'll just shut up and start the story now...though I have absolutly no clue what I'm going to write right now... Well, here goes! This will be the LONGEST chapter as a gift to all my reviewers. If I get 100 reviews, I'll make a special! And I don't want 5 reviews from ONE person on ONE chapter! No cheating! Get a friend to review the story instead! plz?

-VTL

-----

Kyrahai- I know I need to use spellcheck and I apologize, too! But, my darn computer is kinda new and it doesn't have a program that has spellcheck, yet. -.-() And I am using Notepad ... I know...scary. Sorry if it bugs you but I can't do anything about it right now. I'm trying to type better for all my readers.

Defafaeth Mechqua- I don't purposely put the chapters out slowly . . I'm just a busy person with writer's block lol. But yes, I do love to watch people suffer does a Vegeta-smirk. Being evil has its perks!

Sakura117us- I'm not sure if I WANT to bring the sons into this story . . EVERYONE review and tell me if you want Goku, Chi chi, and Gohan to be in the story. And if you only want some, which ones? TY TY!

PS: Just so you all know, this is right before the Buu saga (in my story, buu never existed...) Only like a few months. Which means Goku is dead... So thats a problem if you all want Goku to be in this story...

-----

Disclaimer: Uh... I can't think of any funny disclaimer to put here so ... ummm... insert funny disclaimer here There... did ya laugh?... No?... Well! See if I ever write another funny disclaimer again! lol ANYWHO, I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! IT BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA AND HIS PPL! ... -sniff- THERE! I said it! HAPPY? ... Damned lawyers ... sics Vegeta on the lawyers that were about to try and find a way to sue me for absolutly nothing 'cause thats all I have.

-----

Chapter three: Questions and Answers

-----

It was the next morning at Capsule Corp. and all of the residents were up and having breakfast. Goten had spent the night so he was sitting at the table, too. "Goten, don't you think you should tell your mother where you are? I bet shes worried sick!" Bulma stood up from the table to bring another plate full of pancakes over to the five Saiyajin stomachs that always reminded her of a blackhole. -Sigh-

"Uhhh . . . I kinda told her that I would be spending the night yesterday but she doesn't know 'bout Grandpa yet, . . . And mom would go CRAZY if she found out! . . . " Goten replied as he stabbed a few of the pancakes with his fork, as soon as Bulma had set the plate down on the table, and stuffed all three of them in his mouth at once, swallowing it all in one big gulp. All humans in the room did the 'classic anime sweatdrop'.

"Growlllll- I want some answers, NOW!" King Vegeta suddenly stood up and grabbed Vegeta by his collar, lifting him half a foot off the ground in the process, and glared angrily into his son's face. Vegeta was a little shocked at first but soon regained his senses and realized that, even though he was stronger than his father, he was the prince and couldn't go against his father. Vegeta looked down when he realized that he would have to tell his father any information his father asked him. Its been so long since he was with his father. He hadn't been this close to his father since he was four. So many years ago.

" . . . What do you want to know? . . . " The king's grip tightened at this. "How did the third-class and I get here!" Vegeta squirmed slightly from being uncomfortable. The king noticed Vegeta's hesitation to answer him and slammed the unlucky prince into the wall, cracking it alot in the process. "My son and Kakarotto's brat wished you here with the Dragonballs!" King Vegeta's eyebrow lifted slightly to show interest. "What the hell is a Dragonball?" He set the prince down but kept him against the wall, making Prince Vegeta a little more relaxed. "There are seven dragonballs and if you collect all seven and say the password a dragon comes out and grants you the number of wishes that is within it's powers. But they are useless for a while now that they have just been used . . . " Vegeta said, making sure to leave the part about them being able to regenerate out so his father wouldn't hope to make a wish.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND RIGHT NOW!" Bulma shrieked, causing all Saiyajin present to cover their ears in pain- including her husband who she had been trying to save from any harm. Her plan worked and the king released his son and turned on his heel to face Bulma. He slowly advanced towards her with a very pissed off look on his face. "Errr- . . Don't look at me like that! I'm your host and your DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" He kept advancing. "Father! Stop it! I'll tell you want you want! Just sit down!" Vegeta desperatly pleaded with his father, trying to not sound so concerned. He really didn't want to have to deal with the emotional stress that Bulma being killed by his father would bring. Nor the headach, for that matter.

Vegeta stopped and turned to look at his son. He could see in his son's eyes that Vegeta really did care for the Earthling woman. He stood there for a moment and his scowl lightened a tad bit. He then walked over to his chair, roughly pulled it out, and sat down. All of the others continued to eat after a few more silent moments. Trunks and Goten finished and Bulma made them go play out in the yard. They did as they were told after Goten ran up to Bardock and hugged him, choking Bardock once more, and giggled. Trunks just looked at his Grandpa with a slightly scared look on his face and quickly ran out the door when Goten finished innocently killing his poor, frustrated Grandpa.

Eveyone in the room except Bardock, who was busy trying to breath and strangle Goten at the same time, and Goten, who was busy hugging the life out of Bardock's neck from behind him, noticed the look on Trunks' face as he glanced at his Grandpa. -He's afraid of me now?- Now that the boys were out of the room, the only ones left in the kitchen were Bulma, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Bardock. They soon finished eating and went into the Capsule Corp. family room to talk. Bulma and Vegeta sat on a love seat across from King Vegeta and Bardock who were both sitting in seperate seats.

" . . . So what did you want to know?" asked the blue haired woman sitting next to her husband. "How do I get back to my time?" the king replied while looking straight into Bulma's eyes- as if searching for something. " . . B- . Back? . . . But that would- . . It would- . . You can't! You're supposed to be DEAD! If you went back it would change the dimension!" Bulma sat up and searched his eyes as he searched hers. He seemed to be in pain right now. Emotionally he was not very stable.

"I need to avenge my people! I need to KILL Frieza!" King Vegeta stood up, silently telling them that he thought Bulma's statement didn't matter and was ridiculous. Vegeta stood up in front of Bulma, subconsciously protecting her from the king's rage. "But my future son kills him! And if he was killed now, Kakarotto would never grow up to become Super Saiya-jin and I would never be pushed enough to reach that level. Then we would all be DEAD! Besides, you can't defeat Frieza! You aren't strong enough!" The king looked pissed at his son's words, not noticing the part about going Super Saiyajin. "I will train here and I will be returning to kill Frieza once I find a way to get back!"

Bardock sat there looking back in forth at the three as they yelled back and forth. "Umm . . We have no way to time travel . . . Right?" Bulma looked at Bardock. -So he DOES talk!- "I could build a time machine but that would take a long time . . But you can't go back! I would have never met Vegeta if you had killed him! Please don't go!" Bulma pleaded with him.

"You will build me the time machine and I will go back with the third-class and you will NOT stop me!" King Vegeta stated before he turned around and stormed out the front door to where Trunks and Goten were playing. " . . . How long will it take to build the space craft?" Vegeta questioned his wife. "I don't have a clue . . . . Years . . . " Bulma replied as she stood up and dragged herself into her Laboratory to start on the machine, leaving Vegeta and Bardock alone in the room.

" . . Damn, you look so much like Kakarotto!" Vegeta stated as he stared half in awe and half in disgust at the third-class warrior sitting infront of him. "Well, he IS my son . . " replied Bardock. Vegeta glared at Bardock making the Saiyajin want to shrink into a speck of dust and fly out the nearest window. -Heh. At least I can order SOMEONE around and get the respect I deserve again! Finally!- Vegeta smirked as he saw Bardock squirm slightly under his glare. -Pathetic. Kami, this feels good!-

Vegeta got up and walked over to Bardock. "Go play with your Grandson. You seem to enjoy it so!" The prince commanded with a smirk as he watched Bardock pale and slowly crawl out side to where King Vegeta was standing. -This ought to be good! I think i'll watch . . - His smirk deepened as he dissappeared and reappeared in a tree to hide from the others. He lowered his power level so the chibis couldn't locate him.

-----

"Trunks! I'm bored! I don't want to play hide an seek anymore! . . . LOOK! Our grandpas came out!" Goten squealed at his best friend. "Uhhh . . I don't wanna play with my grandpa . . " Trunks nervously looked at his grandpa only to notice him looking back at Trunks. "Awww. Why not? Lets go play!" Goten ran over to Bardock, who floated up praying that his grandchild couldn't fly, and latched onto his legs- pulling him to the ground in the process. "AGHH!" Bardock yelled in surprise as he slammed into the ground with the excited child still attatched to his legs.

Our favorite prince snickered as he watched the 'third-class idiot' fall. -Heh heh heh . . Huh? Trunks? . . . Father . . ? . . Trunks is afraid of my father? . . . Father . . Why are you doing this again? . . Just let him have his fun . . . - Vegeta's thoughts were interupted as Trunks slowly walked towards his past grandfather. " . . Grandpa . . W- . . Why do you hate dad? . . " -NANI? . . - Prince Vegeta almost fell out of the tree he was in when he heard that. King Vegeta looked at Trunks with a look of surprise on his face. " . . Hate . . . . I- . . . I- . . . "

-----

MWAHAHAHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yes, I know, I'm evil. But I do so love cliffhangers! Hope this was long enough for you all to be happy. I just had to leave off here! No, that isn't the end of King Vegeta's sentence. You all just don't get to hear it yet! Mwahahahaaaa! Now get out there and review! I have a good idea for a review special! But I need 100 reviews from diff. ppl on diff. chapters!

So what'd you think of the story? Have any suggestions? Comments? Flames? . . Hold on, if you have a flame, PLEASE make it worth my reading. I don't want stupid senseless babbling! It better be something I can change to make my story better! . . Well, If it ain't to much to ask for (it would help me a LOT), could you all rate my chapters from 1 to 10? (1 is worst, 10 is best) PLEASE? Just add it quickly in the review! And tell your friends to come read one of my 5 (for now) stories! The more reviews, the closer we are to a review special! TY TY! Have a nice day and plz come again!

-VTL

-----


	5. Chapter four: He Dissapproves . . .

----- 

(A/N): Wow! 58 reviews. I'm touched! Really! I am! TY! I decided to write the next chapter and gasp isn't working! After about ten days of no logins, one day of realizing they said they were going to have the read-only up BY that day (and then not getting it up till the day after), and four days of waiting just to login, I'm typing up this story to put up (even though it STILL wasn't working as I typed this. -.-() They need to get themselves together. Oh yeah! PPL! Remember! 100 reviews review special! Ok, on to my review responses:

-VTL

-----

Princess Bastra-chan: Er- . . cough cough . . Have you ever seen the 24th ep. of DBZ? You know, 'Vegeta . . Saiyan style'? Well, Vegeta explains to Goku about the artificial moon blast in that episode. He also tells Goku that Bardock was the man who created it (and he says how ironic it is that Goku should die from his own father's creation). He ALSO says "Your father was an average fighter, Kakarotto, but he was a BRILLIANT scientist!" hence where I got the scientist thing.

Caith: Sorry, but this will NOT be much of an action fic. If ya want action, read my other story: Xero's Revenge (storyid: 731803) and its sequel Kakkon's Revenge.

Defafaeth Mechqua: 0O! Ok! Ok! I'm writing! I'm writing! . . . phew Thanks for the enthusiasm! I truely appreciate it!

UnromanticPoetess: I know most people don't need the translations but one person (no names) asked for it and I did it. I've decided to take out all the japanese word references because I now (I'm revising it after a year passed) realize how silly it looks. lol! And also, I just don't know how to bring Goku back... Unless I use his one day back... But then I'd have to bring in Gohan and Chichi and that would get kinda messy . . . But I don't know what i'll do... I guess I'll leave it up to the readers:

ALL REVIEWERS: TELL ME IF YOU WANT GOKU, GOHAN AND CHICHI IN THIS STORY!

Ms2ryangle7: I know! Is trying not to laugh I get so much joy seeing my readers have to suffer and wait on the edge of a cliff with a big angry Tiger named 'MWAHahaaaaa! Evil ending, ain't it?' staring at them and blocking the way to safety (don't ask).. I'm evil and I can't help it But I'll try to be nicer in the future! Vegeta walks in "Yeah right, woman!" Vegeta runs away as I chase after him with Chi Chi's Frying Pan(TM) stops . . Er- . . . Heh heh heh I will be nice! I promise! "SUUUUURE ya will!" BANG . . . . . I will!

-----

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything else. All I own is My story, My self, and My Vegeta-chan (not the real thing). DB/Z/GT and all its rights or something belong to Akira Toriyama so talk to him, not me! But I do know lots of info if you're interested . . But thats another thing so just read the story and I'll stop rambling.

-----

Last time:

"Trunks! I'm bored! I don't want to play hide an seek anymore! . . . LOOK! Our grandpas came out!" Goten squealed at his best friend. "Uhhh . . I don't wanna play with my grandpa . . " Trunks nervously looked at his grandpa only to notice him looking back at Trunks. "Awww. Why not? Lets go play!" Goten ran over to Bardock, who floated up praying that his grandchild couldn't fly, and latched onto his legs- pulling him to the ground in the process. "ARGHH!" Bardock yelled in surprise as he slammed into the ground with the excited child still attatched to his legs.

Our favorite prince snickered as he watched the 'third-class idiot' fall. -Heh heh heh . . Huh? . . Trunks? . . . Father? . . . Trunks is afraid of father? . . . Father . . Why are you doing this again? . . Just let him have his fun . . . - Vegeta's thoughts were interupted as Trunks slowly walked towards his past grandfather. " . . Grandpa . . W- . . Why do you hate dad? . . " HUH? . . Prince Vegeta almost fell out of the tree he was in when he heard that. King Vegeta looked at Trunks with a look of surprise on his face. " . . Hate? . . . . I- . . . I- . . . "

-----

Chapter four: He Dissapproves . . .

-----

" . . . Listen carefully, boy . . I do not 'hate' my son. I just . . dissapprove of the things he has done." Vegeta in his tree looked hurt as he listened to his father talking to his son. -He dissapproves of me . . . He dissapproves of what I have become . . . - With that he jumped out of the tree, catching everyone's eyes, and slowly walked to the door leading to capsule corp. He was so caught up in thought that he forgot he was hiding from the others and didn't even notice them starring at his retreating back.

-Son . . . He heard me talking . . . . Was it that much of a shock to him? He knew he wasn't living the way The Prince of Saiyajin should! . . . Didn't he? . . -King Vegeta was also lost in thought now. Bardock had finally managed to stand up again as his grandson started to run circles around him, and was now walking towards his King. "How long was he there?" Bardock asked. Vegeta gave no response. "Hm?" Bardock waved a hand in his face, a bit disrespectantly. "Uncle Vegeta was there the whole time. He came out right after you and hid in that tree." Goten cheerfully said as he followed his grandpa over to King Vegeta and his best friend. "Crap . . So he saw you tackle me . . Great." "Thats not the reason he went inside though . . Gramps said something bad about dad." Trunks said looking at the ground.

"Eh? Like what?" Bardock questioned, stepping closer to Trunks. "He . . He dissapproves of him . . " "I don't see why. He has grown into a handsome (NO, this is NOT a yaoi statement, hentais!), smart and strong man. He has a family, too. And a young son who is following in his footsteps to greatness." He said as he smiled lightly at the saddened chibi before him. Trunks blushed at Bardock's last statement. "Did- . . . Did you know my father back in your timeline? . . When he was a kid?" Trunks looked up at his friend's grandfather, still blushing slightly. "Hai. My oldest son was one of his gaurds. I saw him all the time because I was his teacher andhe was always sparring with him and bringing my son back to the house to be treated . . . Why?"

Trunks turned a darker red. "Well . . Um . . I . . . I wanted to know if . . I'm like . . like my dad when he was a kid" He finished and looked up in Bardock's face expectantly. Bardock looked down at Trunks' hopeful face. "In a way, yes. But you grew up on a whole different planet so you couldn't be exactly the same as your father." Bardock glanced at his King. "And you're DEFINITELY not like your grandfather." he smirked. Trunks looked down at the ground again. -Sigh- "Kid, don't doubt yourself or your family members' relationships. Everything is fine. Its just how things are. Now lets see if we can get your ol' gramps to wake up. Okay?" he asked with a smirk. Bardock was going to get his revenge.

Trunks looked up at him quizzically. "How?" He saw Bardock's mischievous smirk and started to get it. "I wanna help!" Goten said as he popped into the conversation. "Ok then, do you have balloons?" Bardock asked the boys. "WATER BALLOONS?" the chibis said in unison. They didn't bother to wait for an answer and they ran in the house and reappeared back outside with a package of balloons in less then a minute. "Good! I see you get the picture! Now, I'm going to go hide in that tree while you two fill them up and throw them." He said as he started for the tree. "Bardock-san! You can't leave! You gotta help us throw 'em!" Trunks wined as he dragged him back to where Goten was already filling balloons on the side of the house where the hose was.

"Trunks! I can't! The king would surely KILL me! I'm not strong enough to face him!" Bardock panicked. "Don't worry grandpa! I wont let big Vegeta hurt you!" Goten said as he handed two balloons to his grandpa. "You'd better be as strong as I think you are!" "Done!" Trunks interupted, handing Goten and Bardock some more balloons. Please Kami! Watch over me! "READY?" Goten yelled. "AIM!" Trunks shouted back. "FIRE!" they said in unison as all three started to throw like mad. King Vegeta instantly snapped out of his thoughts as the first balloon hit. "ACK! . . WHAT THE-? YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Goten took off running, while carrying balloons, and Bardock quickly followed. Trunks was a little shocked and scared at first but then he took off and quickly caught up to Goten for fear his Grandpa would catch him. King Vegeta flew after them but wasn't fast enough to catch them. He didn't give up though and he continued to chase them as they headed for the side door.

-----

A few minutes ago . . .

"creeeeak" Bulma was sitting on a couch near the side door when she heard the door open. "step" . . "step" . . "click" The door shut as gently and silently as possible. Bulma slowly turned around to see who had come in and was shocked when she saw her husband standing there. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His skin was pale; his eyes were glazed; his face showed all the signs of worry, pain, sadness, self-pity, self-hate, and guilt. He didn't even notice as his wife ran up to him and started asking him questions. He just stood there in the door way, staring at nothing but space itself. All he could think of was his father. Those few little words had meant so much. He couldn't handle it.

-Why? . . Why does he dissapprove of me? . . . Am I not good enough to be his son? . . . Thats it . . I'm not good enough . . . I'm not worthy of the title 'Prince of the Saiyajin' . . . Because . . I have a family? . . . - Bulma got really worried at this point and started shaking him, in hopes that it would wake him from his thoughts and bring him back to the 'normal' Vegeta. "VEGETA! Answer me! WAKE UP!" she cruelly yelled in his poor unsuspecting Saiyajin ear. "WHAT! . . . W- . . Woman?" Vegeta painfully snapped back into reality. Bulma sighed in relief as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Stupid woman! Let me go!" Vegeta viciously barked as he pried her arms from around him. She let go and looked at him. His skin wasn't so pale anymore and he looked- well, distracted at the moment from his previous train of thought. "Whats wrong with you? You look like crap." "Che! At least I don't look like it twenty-four seven like you!" "Stop being an ass for one minute and tell me whats wrong!" Bulma said as she pulled him onto the sofa she had been sitting on only a few moments ago. She took her seat next to him and looked at his face. The mere mentioning of his problems had brought back the white in his features and the tortured look on his face.

He sat there for a while just silently staring with a thoughtful look at the floor infront of him. Bulma reached her hand out to him but before she could do anything to 'wake' him, he turned his head to look at her, making her jump in surprise. "My father . . . dissapproves of me . . and what I have done with my life." He looked back at the ground in shame. "Dissapproves? Why should he? You're a great person-" "But not a great Prince." Vegeta cut her off. Bulma was about to try to say something more to comfort him but was interupted once more as two hyper chibis, one terrified genius, and one inraged King burst through the doors with waterballoons flying from their hands, soaking everything in site- including Bulma and Vegeta.

"AHH! . . . TRUUUUNKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!"

-----

(A/N): Well, there it is. Poor Trunks is gonna get in trouble 'cause of Bardock's revenge on his king. () Bardock-kun, you should learn to get revenge on your own or theres gonna be a mess. Looks like King Veggie is pretty mad right now. X.x I'd hate to be Trunks right now. And Poor Lil' Vegeta! Will I ever stop tourturing the gang? Will Vegeta ever respect his son? Will Goten ever get equal punishment? Will the past ever be changed? Will Bardock ever meet his family? Who knows? I sure don't! () Please tell me what to do! I need your ideas! This is another of my long chapters! Yay! Well, review please.

-VTL77

-----

PS: ANY IDEA IS A HELPFUL ONE, NO MATTER HOW SILLY!

-----


	6. Chapter five: Punishment

----- 

(A/N): 83 reviews! THANK YOU ALL(thats over 20 reviews since I last posted)! I'm sooooooooooooooo SORRY for not being able to post for SO long! I had the move(s) to deal with, then the one month of restrictions(being grounded) and a lot more lately, and finals coming up all one week, and i'm now the Historian of my whole school's Chorus, and i'm in 2 chorus groups and have officers duties and after school things and soon maybe even a Japanese Culture Club to help co-own --(). Lets just say i've been busy . . .

Anyways, I'm back with the big updates i've been promising (updates in all my stories) starting with HDHD, then this one, and last but not least Kakkon's Revenge and my new stories coming very soon (now already up) . . Remember to read and review! I'm begging for ideas! I have no clue where this is going right now and I could use a LOT of help! X,X You guys still haven't told me if you want the Sons (Goku's family) in this - and if so, who? Also, help w/ the plot is ALWAYS appreciated! BTW, the second chapter of His Diary Her Diary, or HDHD as I call it, is up! Thanks for sticking with me for a year! I'M SORRY!

-VTL

-----

Review Responses:

-----

Razberry: TY FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! I'm hoping to have time to go back and revise this 2 yr old story but i'm not sure if I put in the new txt thing . . does that erase all my reviews? ;-; I don't wanna lose my reviews! ;-; BTW, all the grammer and spelling things are most likely typos because I don't have a spellchecker on Notepad.. (STORY FINALLY REVISED .)

ALL READERS: I need a loyal reader who will receive a copy of each chapter in advanced and proof read it for me . . . Tell me of all my mistakes and things I could improve (MUST HAVE AIM OR MSN MESS) . . . You know . . Be my beta reader . . . () Just send in your resume during your review! lol . More about this at the bottom!

Mistress Onyx: Hi! I'm great, and you? lol TY for the review!

Ribbetfrog: Since I don't even know what i'm about to type down below, I just might try to use your idea . . lol TY FOR THE HELP!

Ria: You posted twice x.x() Oh well, makes me look better lol! By the way, whats bfn?

Dbz Chicka: Hmmm . . Trunks will get punished but I'm not sure if his parents would have the heart to spank him . . In the Buu saga, Chi chi was spanking Goten but Bulma didn't . . . I don't know . . We'll see! TY FOR THE HELP! . . . Actually . . Since this IS an AU with no majin buu . . It wouldn't be out of character for . . Hmmmmm . . Smirks mischievously in a way that would make Vegeta proud )

Soul: If it wasn't for you . . . I probably wouldn't be writing this story right now! Hugs you Congrats! Right now, you are my absolute FAV. reviewer! LOL! You've given me inspiration and a kick in the butt to get this posted(and even future posts)! TY FOR THE IDEAS! I'll try to use them to an extent!

SASSY-KUN: Thank you Sassy! Even though you'll probably never see this, thx for being as nice as you are by reading AND reviewing my story! TY TY TY! See ya on palace soon, I hope!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Hmmm . . . Good idea! I think I just might have to work some childhood stories into one of these chapters . . . Somehow . . . o0;; TY for the idea! Anyone got any ideas for stories Bardock could tell the chibis of Young Vegeta?

Ok, I believe thats all! TY TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! I just didn't have anything to say lol NEWAYS, on to the story! No . . . wait . . . PS: If you want me to send you an email stating that I have updated in the story(s) you have reviewed in, just leave me your e-mail in your review . . I sometimes dig through your profile to find it but i've become a little lazy lately so please put it in your reviews () Ty! NOW, on to the story . . .

Vegeta: Finally! . . . BANG . . . Bitch . . ;-; Damn Chi Chi and her bloody frying pan . . .

-----

Disclaimer: All I own is the story plot and any made up/changed characters I decide to put in. DB/Z/GT and all its sagas, characters, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama! Talk to him! Not me! ;-; Evil damned lawyers! XS Sniff

-----

Last time:

"Stupid woman! Let me go!" Vegeta viciously barked as he pried her arms from around him. She let go and looked at him. His skin wasn't so pale anymore and he looked- well, distracted at the moment from his previous train of thought. "Whats wrong with you? You look like crap." "Che! At least I don't look like it twenty-four seven like you!" "Stop being an ass for one minute and tell me whats wrong!" Bulma said as she pulled him onto the sofa she had been sitting on only a few moments ago. She took her seat next to him and looked at his face. The mere mentioning of his problems had brought back the white in his features and the tortured look on his face.

He sat there for a while just silently staring with a thoughtful look at the floor infront of him. Bulma reached her hand out to him but before she could do anything to 'wake' him, he turned his head to look at her, making her jump in surprise. "My father . . . dissapproves of me . . and what I have done with my life." He looked back at the ground in shame. "Dissapproves? Why should he? You're a great person-" "But not a great Prince." Vegeta cut her off. Bulma was about to try to say something more to comfort him but was interupted once more as two hyper chibis, one terrified genius, and one inraged King burst through the doors with waterballoons flying from their hands, soaking everything in sight- including Bulma and Vegeta.

"GAHHHH! . . . TRUUUUNKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!"

-----

Chapter five: Punishment

-----

"BOYYYY! GET BACK HERE, NOOWWW!" bellowed a furious Vegeta as he chased his nine year old son through Capsule Corporation, breaking many things in their path and dripping water all over. Trunks, who was terrified out of his wits, fled for his life as he and his father both went Super Saiyajin to increase their odds. Bulma, who, however, hadn't had the chance to say anything yet from shock at the current events taking place, finally regained her senses and tried to stand up to yell at her son for ruining her new expensive dress but was interupted as she was pushed back onto the couch.

Goten, who had accidently knocked Bulma down, was following Trunks and Vegeta in his attempt to lose King Vegeta. Bardock, who was between Goten and his King, started thinking of all possible ways to get out of this mess alive as he tried to get infront of his grandchild. You know what they say, you don't have to out-run the dog, just out-run the slowest person. Last but not least, the good ol' King was following, trying to decide who to kill first and in what way of torture.

Using his talent of battle tactics, Vegeta outsmarted his son by cutting him off at a round-a-bout and dragging him into an extra conference/living room of Capsule Corporations. "LET ME GOOOO!" Trunks squirmed in his father's tight grip. "What did you think you were doing, boy? You hit the KING with WATER BALLONS! Are you CRAZY?" the Prince was cut off as Goten ran into the room and attached himself to Vegeta's neck.

"SAVE ME, UNCLE VEGETA!" "GET OFF ME!" Goten jumped and latched himself onto Bardock, who entered the room just after him. "G- . . GET OFF ME, DAMN IT!" the scientist tried the samething his student did but had no effect on the young child claiming to be his grandson. Apparently, Bardock has yet to install fear in Goten's heart. King Vegeta was the last to enter the room, but was not able to inflict his wrath on the attackers before being distracted by the sight of his own son punishing HIS son.

Taking notice to his father entering the room, Prince Vegeta turned back to Trunks with a stern look on his face. "What were you thinking?" " . . . We just wanted-ta wake him up . . " "Wake him up? What the HFIL are you talking about?" "He- He wasn't moving! Bardock-san said we had-ta wake him!" "SO YOU USED WATER BALLONS? You could have given him a HEART ATTACK!" Vegeta (for lack of words I shall include a pic of what Vegeta's face looks like right now: 0o --- Like that but w/ extreamly pissed anime-ish eyebrows, bulging veins,and a twitching eye. That is all.. lol) turned his son around and gave him a good spanking.

"Don't you EVER do something that stupid again!" he finished with one last strike on the little boy's poor red bottom. "Hmph." He turned to see his father, the King, with a smirk on his face, satisfied with the boy's punishment. -! . . What am I doing . . .?- Prince Vegeta shifted to look at Trunks who had turned back around to face his father . . with half-hidden tears in the corners of his beautiful blue eyes. -I- . . . I'm doing what father did to me . . . Trunks . . . - Vegeta's angry expression turned to one of self hate and guilt.

". . . . ." He knelt down on one knee and drew his son into his arms, giving him a tight hug. "! . . . D- . . Dad? . . ." Trunks slowly wrapped his little arms around his father's neck, fearing this was just a dream and that rushing would wake him up, and burried his face in Vegeta's shoulder. "Idiot . . Don't do something so stupid again . . . Stupid mistakes will get you killed . . ." Pulling back he gave the demi-Saiyajin a push towards the door.

"Now, go tell your mother you're sorry for all you did . . And tell her to get some serv-o-bots(TM) and a LOT of asprin for me . . ." Stifling a sniffle, Trunks started for the door to go do as his father told him to do. Looking at Goten, the child understood, let go of his grandfather, and followed after Trunks - after receiving a spanking of his own to tell him the same thing Trunks was told.

Bardock gave Vegeta a grateful look and approched his King. "I- . . . My Lord . . Please forgive me . . . I-" "Oh shut up Bardock. We all know you wanted revenge." His student rudely interupted. Father and teacher both looked at Prince Vegeta for an explanation. "He made your eldest son receive a routine beating everyday by yours truely just to make me stronger or even to make me happy. Not to mention he sent your youngest son off to purge a planet after you asked him to spare him . . . Kakarotto . . ."

Bardock opened his mouth in shock. "You . . You know my son?" "Of course I do! Why do you think his little brat is over here?" Replied the man in a smart alleck tone. "Is . . Is he still alive?" " . . . . . . No . . The b-----d! Only I was supposed to kill him! . . . He died a long time ago . . Right before Goten was born . ." Both warriors looked to the floor. "I see . . May I ask HOW he-" Bardock was cut off by the call of a beast . . er- . . I mean Bulma. (LMAO)

-----

Bulma, to say the least, was absolutely furious. Her new dress was ruined. Her house was a mess. She was shaking from rage, dripping wet, and her make up was all over her enraged face like a picasso painting. "BOOOOOOYYYYSSSSS!" Her eardrum shattering scream shook the foundations of the Capsule corporations (if they even have them o0;;). Trunks and Goten ran into the room, followed soon after by Vegeta, Bardock, and last - the King. "W- woman! Calm down! I punished the boys already." Even though Bulma was a hilarious sight, no one dared to laugh.

"Trunks! This is DEFINANTLY coming out of your's AND Goten's allowances!" "Awww, but mooooom!" "Don't 'but mom' ME, young man! Your lucky I'm not a fighter like your father or you'd be training extra hours every day for the next month! Instead, you'll be helping me in the lab everyday after school for a month! And Goten, don't you think you'll be getting away easily! I'm sure your mother would like a nice phone call, explaining what happened!" Goten winced as thoughts of the punishments he'd receive flooded his mind.

"As for YOU two," she turned her glare on Bardock and King Vegeta, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, CHASING MY SON AND HIS FRIEND IN MY HOUSE!" The men shrunk back as they tried not to anger her any more. Vegeta cautiously approached his rampaging wife and put an arm on her shoulder to calm her . . . To bad for him, it just angered her more as she set her scowl upon her unsuspecting husband.

"And yoouuu!" she said 'you' like it was the worst cuss word in the universe. "How DARE you make this mess? Do you have ANY clue how EXPENSIVE these broken items are? You'd better grab a pillow and blanket 'cause you're sleeping on the COUCH until I say so!" "Womaaannnn, I had to catch the boy before my father tried to tear him to shreds!" Vegeta angrily pleaded, hoping she'd change her mind. Of course, it didn't work very well . . . "MY DAMNED NAME IS BULMA! B-U-L-M-A! BUL-MA! BULMAAAA! GET IT RIGHT!"

By this time, Vegeta had given up hope and tuned her out as he focused on the bigger problem, other than not getting to sleep with his 'woman' for a loooong time, his father. He had been distracted from his earlier train of thought about his father disapproving of him . . . His gaze upon his father was returned as they went into a staredown. Neither one budged. You could almost see them drawing their guns like in an old fashion western movie.

" . . Father . . " " . . What is it? . . " " . . . . What . . did I do to make you . . disapprove of me?" Silence filled the room and Bulma stopped her screaming and turned to listen. All eyes were on the two. "Where do you want me to start? You married an Earth woman, had a kid with the Earth woman, let the Earth woman tell you what to do, and you are too soft on the heir to the thrown! Need I go on?" he looked down at his shorter son.

Vegeta stood there feeling immense guilt rush through his being. "I- . . I- . . " -Oh god . . Everything he said is true . . I'm not worthy of being the heir to the thrown of Vegetasei . . Vegetasei . . It doesn't even exist anymore . . Does it matter? . . I'm still a Prince whether its there or not! . . Right? . . Of course i'm right! . . This isn't happening . . My father . . thinks I've wasted my life? . . Someone make this stop!-

"Vegeta doesn't have to live by your 'Prince of Saiyajin' rules anymore!" Everyone looked to see who dared speak up against the King. It was Bulma. "He doesn't live on a Planet that expects him to be King some day, anymore!" she looked at Vegeta and walked over to him to give him a supporting hug- which he shrugged off, being the kind of person he was, because it embarrassed him.

"Who the HELL do you think you are, interrupting us like that?" turning to Bulma, King Vegeta started to advance towards her. "I'm his WIFE! Thats who! Now listen, Vegeta is a grown man who happens to be a Prince of a dead race. He has chosen to live here with me and YOU aren't going to take him away from me! Got it!" Bulma was right in her father-in-law's face.

"YOU, little Earth woman, are in NO condition to talk to me like that! GOT IT?" "For your information, I'm practically a princess on this Planet! I'm the smartest, richest, and most gorgeous woman ever to grace this planet! AND I'm the Princess of Vegetasei!" "YOU ARE NO PRINCESS OF VEGETASEI!" "I'M MARRIED TO VEGETA, AM I NOT?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Prince Vegeta snaped, having finally had enough. "I'm married to Bulma, making her the Princess of Vegetasei but it DOESN'T MATTER anymore, now does it?" " . . Why wouldn't it!" King Vegeta was extreamly confused by his son's words. " . . Planet Vegetasei is long gone, father . . I'm sure in your timelines," he glanced over at his teacher, Bardock. "Vegetasei was about to be blown to dust by Frieza when your were torn out of it."

Everyone in the room except the two kids shuddered at Frieza's name. "Isn't that true, Bardock?" "How . . How did you know I could- . . " "See the future? I heard Saiyajins talking about you having been hit on your last mission and suffering weird black outs and 'predictions' of the Saiyajin demise over the scouters . . Right before . ." He didn't need to finish. They knew what he meant, now.

"Umm . . Whats going on?" Trunks pulled on Bulma's pants leg for an answer. Goten looked up at her, too. "Boys, quiet. Vegeta needs to settle this." she whispered back. "She has yet to pass my expectations. And you . . You have a long way to go. I need to completely re-train you because of what that white freak of a lizzard did to you! I shall see you at supper." And with that, King Vegeta exited. Sighing, Prince Vegeta walked off in the opposite direction to his beloved GSR, or Gravity Simulator Room.

"Well, dinner shall be quite lovely tonight . . . " Bardock supplied with a sweatdrop. "Yeah . . By the way, you're helping me cook." "WOAH! Hold on there! I'm a warrior and scientist! NOT a damn COOK!" Bulma, eyes narrowing, smiled evily. "Oh, you WILL be. You will be." And off she dragged him into the kitchen to prepare a meal for 3 full grown Saiyajin, 2 half Saiyajin, and a human. Trunks and Goten just stared as they tried to take in all the activity around them. "Our families are weird . ." "Yeah" Trunks agreed. "Lets go train with my dad!" and off the demi-Saiyajins went to tourture the already tourtured man even more.

-----

Next chapter: Bulma and Bardock cook. Trunks and Goten annoy the hell out of Vegeta once again (). And what is King Vegeta going to do? I haven't the slightest! LOL! () Help me out plz! Also, IF YOU WANT GOKU, CHI CHI, AND/OR GOHAN (maybe Videl) IN THIS, tell me NOW! LAST CHANCE!

-----

(A/N): Finally done ¯'.'¯() Well, that wasn't too short. I think I did well! Once again, so sorry i'm very late with this update! At least its out, right? lol! How'd I do, in your opinion? 1 being worst and 10 being best. Rate me in a review! See ya'll next chappy! Want to be added to the mailing list to know about updates before anyone else? Just leave your email addy in your review and i'll automatically put you on!

PS: Also . . One of my 'so-called friends' read a part of my bio and said its boring. How many of you think the same and why? Tell me in your review.

PPS: Oh yeah! About what I said earlier about a beta reader, I need one for each of my stories! (possibly more than 4 BRs!) If you are enterested in being one of my beta readers (someone that I give a copy of the chapter to before I post it and you help me correct spelling, grammar, and things that don't seem right like plot holes etc., so I can make changes before I post), then write your resume (how many storys you've written, how many storys you have beta read for and include the user IDs of the ppl you've beta read for, and stuff that would make me want to choose you. ) If you want to do it, I hope you have AIM and you HAVE to be online almost everyday for you to be an help. I STILL HAVEN'T CHOSEN (revised all the chaps.)! Thx for reading, y'all!

-VTL

-----


	7. Chapter Six: Events leading to Dinner

----- 

(A/N): 'Hides behind Vegeta' Sorry! T-T This story was last on my 'to update' list. BUT, I have wonderful news to make it up to you all. You'll find out at the end of the update. Now, lets get down to business. Lots of wonderful reviews . . And one bad one.. T-T But, oh well, whats one contradicting review to 117? Thank you all! 35 new reviews last chapter! You all give me the drive to keep writing this old old story! lol! Also, I RE-WROTE all the chapters. No more silly mistakes and grammar problems. Now, to the review responses . . .

-VTL

-----

Review Responses:

-----

TD Master: Yes, a good idea that will show up in the next chapter. . Thank you for expanding an idea I was trying to cook up!

Takuma: Thanks . Glad you like my expressions!

DarkFire22: Thanks for the spell check. I fixed it when I did the whole re-write.

Defafaeth Mechqua: Yeah, the cooking part in this chapter will be fun to write. Considering that I have no clue what is about to take place, just the outline is drawn up, anything could happen. Who knows, maybe the house will burn down? D

Katt Kindel: Uhhhh . . Could you please tell me what the four 'yes's are answering? lol I didn't quite understand where they came from . . XD

illegiblewriter: Yes, lots of angry people . . And many more to come! ¯'.'¯()

Afrodite: Wow. . You made my day! . I'm glad you like my cliffhangers and humor. Thanks for the back to back reviews!

Brenda: Thanks! I hope you will work your way through your writers block (try role playing D) soon and write the next WFTP and Chibi Vegeta! I'm waiting for 'em! Btw, yes, rain sucks. Everytime theres a lightning storm near my dad shuts down all the computers in the house! .. Can't write without a computer . .

Anime no Megami: o.o() Hyper much? . . To answer your questions, King Vegeta is just a stubborn muel who likes his spot on the throne and I guess the fact that his throne was vaporized by Frieza hasn't really sunk into his thick Saiyajin skull yet . . lol! You're next question is a common one asked by many, and you will all find out in the last part of this update! Thirdly, yes, Bulma is a very VERY scary woman. She could easily scare five Saiyajin. Now, about dinner, I have no clue . . I guess whatever Bulma and Bardock don't burn! D And lastly, the sky is blue because the dominant particles we see are blue. D

Richard0: Yes, I know WFTP is very very good. It is the story that inspired this one. Now, if your don't like the humor in this story, unlike the 117 people that did, I can't help that. You are the only one to not like it. If you have no sense of humor, that isn't my fault.. Others have reviewed that they were dying laughing. I will not change my writing for one out of one hundred and eighteen people. I just don't see how you read six updates when you hate my story . . If you don't like it, don't read it. oO; Lastly, of course Vegeta is going to be 'ooc' because he was never faced against his father in the show. I have kept him in character as much as possible. My story is ALL ABOUT Vegeta's reaction to his father. This is how I see it. If you want to see him stand up to his father, it will happen soon enough. Bardock, on the other hand, hasn't had enough focus yet in my story for you to even really judge his character. My apologies. He will play a major role soon. You shall see what I mean at the end of this update. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I took that review as a flame. I truely hope it wasn't.

Watcher Tale Neith: Yes, if you look back in the reviews list, you'll see that you did review before.

leelo: Now, now. If I did that, there'd be no story! D Whats the sense in a story with no conflicts?

Elfwarrior6: Hmm . . I've seen it spelt both ways, actually . . Eh, I changed it when I re-wrote all my chapters. Well, now we're even! lol.

Chikira Briefs: Yes, Goku is dead.. Not sure how i'd go about bringing him back, but I'm thinking about it. 'smirk' BTW, you have good English, so don't worry.

Whew! ¯'.'¯() That took forever! lol. Ok, to everyone else, thanks for the reviews! Also, you're top two questions will be answered at the end of this update! On to the story!

-----

Disclaimer: All I own is the story plot and any made up characters I decide to put in. DB and all its sagas, characters, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama! Talk to him! Not me! ;-; Evil damn lawyers! XS Sniff

-----

Last time:

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Prince Vegeta snapped, having finally had enough. "I'm married to Bulma, making her the Princess of Vegetasei but it DOESN'T MATTER anymore, now does it?" " . . Why wouldn't it!" King Vegeta was extremely confused by his son's words. " . . Planet Vegetasei is long gone, father . . I'm sure in your timelines," he glanced over at his teacher, Bardock. "Vegetasei was about to be blown to dust by Frieza when you were torn out of it." Everyone in the room except the two kids shuddered at Frieza's name. "Isn't that true, Bardock?" "How . . How did you know I could- . . " "See the future? I heard Saiyajins talking about it over the scouters . . Right before . ." He didn't need to finish. They knew what he meant, now.

"Umm . . Whats going on?" Trunks pulled on Bulma's pants leg for an answer. Goten looked up at her, too. "Boys, quiet. Vegeta needs to settle this." she whispered back. "She has yet to pass my expectations. And you . . You have a long way to go. I need to completely re-train you because of what that white freak of a lizard did to you! I shall see you at supper." And with that, King Vegeta exited. Sighing, Prince Vegeta walked off in the opposite direction to his beloved GSR, or Gravity Simulator Room.

"Well, dinner shall be quite lovely tonight . . . " Bardock supplied with a sweat drop. "Yeah . . By the way, you're helping me cook." "WOAH! Hold on there! I'm a warrior and scientist! NOT a damn COOK!" Bulma, eyes narrowing, smiled evilly. "Oh, you WILL be. You will be." And off she dragged him into the kitchen to prepare a meal for 3 full grown Saiyajin, 2 half Saiyajin, and a human. Trunks and Goten just stared as they tried to take in all the activity around them. "Our families are weird . ." "Yeah" Trunks agreed. "Lets go train with my dad!" and off the demi-Saiyajins went to torture the already tortured man even more.

-----

Chapter Six: Events leading to Dinner . . .

-----

"I'm telling you, woman, I DON'T COOK"! "And I'M telling you, Bardock, I DON'T CARE! You are helping me cook and that's that! It's the least you can do, considering all the damage you caused!" Bulma finished, pointing Bardock in the direction of the fridge. "Now, I need two eggs, butter, milk, flour, a bowl . . (etc. etc.)" As Bulma went on and on, Bardock miserably took out all the ingredients she requested, secretly wondering why a Saiyajin was cowering in the shadows of this woman - Queen of Saiyajin or not! The only good side to this predicament he found himself in was that he could sneak food when she was too busy to notice.

"Come here and stir this 'til I say stop". Bulma hummed as she turned to the opposite counter and flipped through the cook book her mother made as a gift for her. She had only turned her back on the bored Saiyajin for two seconds when her searching was inturrupted by a sharp sound only made by glass. Her crystal mixing bowl had shattered in the strong hands of her helper, Bardock.

Keeping his back to her, his eyes wide with fear, he stood still, hoping she hadn't noticed . . . Pfft, like that was gonna happen! Bulma whirled around to face him and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to flow like a raging waterfall at any second. " . . MOVE! NOW!" she pushed him aside and gathered the tiny pieces, trying to fit them together again. Bardock stood puzzled at her vain efforts and grabbed the near-by garbage can, pushed her hands away from the mess, and scooped the remains into the trash can with his leather-like gloves.

"Uhh," he glanced at her face, "Why don't I just leave and let you-" "Don't even think about it." her voice promptly answered in an eerie tone. She pointed towards the stove, which had a metal pot on it. "Stir." Bardock quickly started to stir as Bulma took out a knife and began to chop away at the meat she was preparing. An odd quietness filled the room and only the sounds of metal being scraped by a spoon and the vicious chopping of a knife on wood echoed in the room.

-----

In the Gravity Simulator Room, or GSR as Vegeta lovingly called it, the Prince was doing his usual routine: mastering his complex form as a certain G, gravity, and then raising the G and working on the form till perfection on that G setting. Needless to say, he loved proving to himself that he could keep going higher and higher that his previous limits. Especially since his dad came to visit, he needed to be able to prove this more and more as the training intensified.

Out side of the GSR, Trunks and Goten were warming up, so Trunks' dad wouldn't catch them off guard when they entered. They sparred for a minute or so, and then entered the GSR, temporarily causing the machine to shut down for safety precautions when the door had been opened. Vegeta, who had been doing vertical push-ups on his index finger in 600 times Earth's normal gravity, flipped himself upright and looked up at the door to see his young son and his friend walk in. "Hmph . . What do you brats want? You can't train in 600Gs yet . . " he growled as he walked over to the gravity controller in the middle of the spherical room. "Try us!" Trunks answered with a smirk.

Prince Vegeta turned his head to look at his son's expression and shrugged. " . . Hmph . . Your funeral . . " and the machine came to life with a hum as it suddenly became harder to breath, let alone stand. He watched as his son and late rival's son struggled to walk, looking like robots as they inched their way forward. "Heh . . Ready to leave yet?" a smirk graced his handsome face. "Nuh-uh! We're just about to go super! It'd be much easier" Goten smiled and Trunks nodded to him.

Vegeta's shocked face made the boys smirk as they stopped moving and stood up straight, side-by-side. Dual yells of fury echoed off the curved walls as their power levels skyrocketed and a golden aura enveloped each of them. Their hair floated up and turned into golden spikes - Goten's looking much like Vegeta - and their eyes turned an aqua green color. "Heh heh . . Look Goten, dads speechless". The boys giggled and jumped up and down, moving much much faster, as if there was normal gravity in the room. Vegeta stumbled a few steps toward the twin chibis. " . . . H- . . HOW IN THE HELL DID-"?

-----

"I don't care WHAT you say, I'm NOT making you a time machine! It would ruin timelines and I'm NOT risking never meeting my Vegeta!" the female scientist screamed at King Vegeta, chopping the meat slightly faster than before. Bardock had been happy that the tense silence had been broken, but an argument was not what he had hoped for . . . "You will do as I SAY, you weak little human, or ELSE!" the taller man roared as energy cracked around his body. "MAKE ME!" she bellowed at his face. "WOMAN, PREPARE TO DIE!" her father-in-law replied at her's. "Hah! Well, be prepared to face my husband, then!"

A shocked look spread over his face as she turned her back to him. -He- . . He'd save this b---h! . . - "Hmph! . . You had better start on it, or not even Frieza himself will be able to stop me" and with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out the kitchen door. Bardock shuddered as his King slammed the door shut. -Glad I stayed out of that one . . But now he left me here with the crazy woman . . Why, my King? Why?- "GET BACK TO WORK"! "! . . Growl . . " he continued to stir, praying that dinner come quicker.

-----

-Damn that woman! I need to get back and save my son from that tyrant! . . I will not let him grow up to be soft . . - King Vegeta flew over West City, looking as people walked below. -What does he see in this mud ball of a planet? . . Hmm? What's this? It looks like some sort of gathering place for rides . . All these people . . Seem to be having fun . . And over there? . . - King Vegeta landed right in front of a laughing couple. "EEK!" The black haired woman cowered in the arms of her boyfriend. "How- . . How-"?

The king pointed at the building next to him. "Tell me . . What is this place that people come out of laughing?" he glared at the young man. "It- . . It's . . a- . a Movie Theater . . " King Vegeta was puzzled. Clad in his Saiyajin armor, the royal King walked into the doors and past the ticket takers. "Where do you think you're going! Where is your ticket, weirdo?" a nerdy teen said as he tried to block Vegeta. "Move." he continued to walk, pushing the teen into a wall and creating a crack in it. He walked down the hall and entered into one of the theaters, taking a seat in the middle.

Two hours later, he emerged from the building, someone's popcorn in hand, and a smirk on his face. Earthlings seemed to have a good sense of humor, at least. -This planet must be an entertainment planet . . - Vegeta took off, finishing his popcorn bucket, and flew towards the gang-filled downtown part of the city.

-----

Meanwhile . . .

CRASH! Bardock threw the flaming frying pan out the kitchen door's window. As his action's consequences started to dawn on him, sweat drops appeared on the back of his head. He inched towards said door as Bulma picked up her knife and ran towards him. "ARGHHHH! GET OUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" she threw the knife at where he stood and he instantly was out the door, slamming it quickly. The knife stuck on the door, just inches away from where his head was out side.

-Crazy woman . . I told he I don't cook . . - He walked away from the house, turning on his scouter to check where his King was. Apparently he was far away, doing Kami knows what . . -Wonder what the brat is up to . . - Bardock walked towards the Gravity Simulator Room. Before he could reach the door's window to look inside, the door opened . .

-----

Just moments before . . .

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME SUPER SAIYAJINS?" Vegeta regained his composure and walked quickly towards the kids. "Uhh, we were playing . . And we got into an arguement . . And it just happened . . Heh heh" Trunks backed away, knowing his father was angry. He had worked to obtain the rank of Super Saiyajin for many many years and two children did it in only a few years - on accident, too. "You- . . You were . . PLAYING! . . Growl--- Tell me, who is stronger?" The prince edged closer, face turning slightly red from fury.

"Ahh, umm, I am . . Just by a little, I guess . . " Trunks answered his father. A smirk grew on his dad's face, and his own matched it. "I see . . And who knows of this?" Trunks nervously looked at Goten. "Umm . . N- No one does" he fibbed. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" the Prince roared. "Only our moms and Gohan know! I swear!" said Goten, fear getting the better of him. "Never swear, unless it is an allegiance to your betters! . . So, . . you've told all of them . . And not ME, eh? Growl" his dark black eyes flashed dangerously, turning to an aqua green as gold hair and aura sparked around him. "Dad . . I was gonna, but-" "BUT NOTHING! OUT! NOW!" Vegeta threw huge fireballs at them, driving them to the door and out of the GSR, crashing into Bardock as the door slammed behind them.

-----

King Vegeta had seen enough of this planet's cultures. They like playing, making out, starting families, and people in uniforms saving them when they are in trouble. People seemed to like other's company. Earthlings depended on other Earthlings and created an "everybody is equal" type of setting. -Why would my son wish to be surrounded in people who thought themselves to be his equal? . . Maybe he just wants a family . . He never got to have the one he was meant to grow up in . . Maybe that made him long to be with others who didn't rule him, like everyone on Frieza's ship did . . He could have easily taken over this planet . . But he wanted a home . . . My son . . -

He landed in the Capsule Corp. back yard with a soft thud. Turning to look at the source of the hum he heard, he found a Sphere with white on top and black on bottom. Vegeta the first walked up the ramp to the door, pushing the big red button that said 'Open'. The humming suddenly stopped and the bright golden light coming through the window ceased. The door slid open and the King saw his son staring at him from inside, fury still on his face. He stood up straight and entered, the door closing behind him.

-----

Just moments before . . .

"Growl-- What the hell are you brats doing, now?" Bardock pushed them off of his torso and stood up. The kids had thankfully dropped out of their Super Saiyajin state when they barreled into Goten's grandpa. "Sorry grandpa! Vegeta just kicked us out . . I thought you were making dinner with Mrs. Bulma" Goten flung himself around Bardock's neck. The scientist instinctively brought his arms up to hold the boy. Blushing, he replied "she- . . she kicked me out . . Heh heh . . " Sweat drops appeared on his and Trunks' heads. "Scary, isn't she?" Trunks smirked and Bardock nodded. "Almost as bad a Frieza or my Lord . . "

"Hmm . . Bardock . . Could you tell me about my grandfather? Like, what was he like as a prince? Like my father?" Trunks asked as they started to walk towards the front of the yard. "Hmm . . The King was never a prince. He took over planet Plant and renamed it Planet Vegeta or Vegetasei in his name. Your father was named after my King. I take it you weren't named after your father like you were supposed to be . . I was a young child when the Vegetasei Government was set in place, so I do not remember much of your Grandfather as a young man . . Although, I've got a few stories of your father . . Heh". The chibis listened intently.

-----

"What do you want?" the younger of the two spat. He was still angry. Not at the kids, but more at himself. All those years, and he couldn't ascend to the legendary level he needed to survive. "That is no way to address me, Vegeta. I've come to see what a weakling you have become, living on this entertainment planet." Vegeta Jr. looked at him, with new rage in his eyes. -How dare he call ME weak. I'll show him . . I'll show them ALL!- Prince Vegeta screamed a blood curdling roar, instantly becoming Super Saiyajin. "HOWS THIS, HUH FATHER? GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" The King was speechless, mouth open in awe.

"What, not good enough, eh? How about THIS?" Vegeta ascended to Ultra Super Saiyajin, body becoming bulky and slow, but power becoming greater than ever. His father had never fully gained the skill of sensing power levels, but he could sense powers right in front of him. -He- . . He did it . . And more!- Vegeta senior took a step forward, wanting to touch his son to see if it was real. "Oh, father, did you know? There are many levels of Super Saiyajin, it seems . . Many to still be explored . . Like THIS ONE!" With another burst of golden light, Vegeta stood, normal size, with what seemed like a little bit taller hair, and a bigger golden aura. "Super Saiyajin level two, father. Hows that, for a weakling, huh?"

King Vegeta dropped to his knees, giving Vegeta Jr. a royal salute, with his closed right fist over his heart. "My prince, you have done very very well. I believe, now, that this planet may be a good place to live. It seems that a place that full fills your entertainment needs helps you become stronger as you train . . I commend your strength" the king rose. Prince Vegeta stood in shock at his father's words. He had longed for so long to hear such praise from someone. "Hmph. I train hard, everyday. And it seems that having a family to protect makes me stronger, too, as Kakarotto always told me . . " he dropped out of Super Saiyajin and walked towards the door. "Come, dinner shall be ready soon . . father . . " They both smirked, and walked out together, to the kitchen door.

-----

"My father was a trouble maker?" Trunks asked in awe, and sat on a tree stump next to Bardock and Goten, who was sitting on his grandpa's lap. Trunks gave him a jealous look, but was soon enveloped in the man's story. "Yeah, he was a pain to teach . . Always playing pranks on me or the royal guards. Hell, he even tried to prank his father . . Mostly for attention, I believe . . The King was always far too busy. Hmm, one time, he let loose a wild beast in the ball room during an important peace treaty party. Hah hah, was Vegeta mad. Of course, I got punished every time the brat did something . . Growl . . . But they were always worth a good laugh, in the end. I swear, Vegeta wanted to be punished, just so his father would have his full attention on the brat. Sigh-- Then Frieza came when he was four . . " Bardock looked to the ground.

"What about my dad? What was he like as a kid?" Goten looked up into the warrior's scarred face. "Hmm . . I only got to see him through the glass of the nursery. He was crying his head off non-stop. The baby next to him looked like he wanted to kill him. Hah . . Well, I did have images of him when he was sent off planet to conquer Earth . . He was defeating Frieza . . " Bardock looked into Goten's face. "Wow, and it really happened! Cool!" Goten smiled in a Goku way. "I knew he would . . But, HOW - I have no clue. He was a 3rd class warrior . . . I wish he was alive, still. I want to know the details of that fight. Heh" Bardock picked Goten up and set him on the grass next to him as he stood. "Come on, brats. Dinner should be ready soon." And they walked to the front door, their Saiyajin minds on a good home cooked meal.

-----

"Dig in!" Bulma growled at them. Vegeta gave a glance at Bardock and they both gave a sweat drop. A feast fit for a King was setting before them. None of them were Bardock's horrid creations, which were thankfully thrown away. There was pork, chicken, ham, ribs, corn on the cob, steamed veggies, rice, bread, and countless other items filling the huge table. The Saiyajins all smirked and began to scarf the food down. Both Vegetas and Trunks ate with speed and manners while Bardock and Goten just ate with speed. Bulma smiled as she saw how much like Goku the two were.

Dinner went on in a silent manner, and soon came dessert. Apple Pie a la mode was something the two Saiyajins had never heard of. Needless to say, they loved it, and Bardock thanked her for the meal. Bulma glared at he husband, "Why can't you be more like him, huh?". "Hmph! Because I am royalty and thankfully not related to Kakarotto." he smirked as he stood up. "Show them to their rooms, woman. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very event full" Vegeta said as he looked to the sky with a smirk.

-----

Else where . . .

-Chichi? Chichi, can you hear me?- "Mmm . . Wha?" Chichi awoke with a start. "G-GOKU?" -Chichi, its me! I'm talking to you through King Kai's link. Guess what?- "What! What is it!" -Heh heh heh . . I get to come back to earth for a day because I've saved the Earth so many times! Not sure why he told me to do this now, though . . - Chichi nearly fainted at this news. "GOKU! WHEN?" -Tonight. I can't wait to see you.- Goku said in his most romantic voice.

All of a sudden, there he stood. Goku was back, with a halo over his head. Chichi ran to him an wrapped her arms around him. They spent an hour talking about how Gohan grew up and had a girlfriend named Videl, and about Goten, the son that Goku never got to meet. "Where is he?" "Over at Bulma's . . Goku, Gohan is out . . I missed you so much!" Chichi began to cry and Goku cradled her in his strong arms. He carried her to their bed, and they spent the rest of the night together.

-----

Next chapter: 100(+) REVIEW SPECIAL! Bulma invites Goku and his family to a 'special get-together'. Great Saiyaman and Videl are also thrown into this mess. Oh, the possibilities . . lol

-----

(A/N): Well, there you have it. The next chapter, Goku's return, the entire Son family and Videl, and your 100 REVIEW SPECIAL is up next! I've decided to release this chapter while I'm working on the 100 review special. It wont take me long, now that I'm back in the swing of things. I promise to have the special out in a day or two . . or three. lol! Don't worry. It is my next focus. Then I'll work on Kakkon's Revenge, I think. Sorry this took so long, but the special will make up for it! lol ADD YOUR EMAIL TO THE REVIEW SO I CAN PUT YOU ON THE UPDATE LIST! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

-VTL

-----


End file.
